I'm Not My Father
by Ovan21
Summary: Ok My writers block is semi-gone and I got a new story out ready to be reviewed so I hope you like it oh and My character Madara is the Son of Madara so don't be confused about the character choise also anyone who has a good pairing Idea put it in review


Me:Finally I'm back freaken writers block

Madara: your an Idiot

Me:And you lost to a Hokage Twice what does that make you?

Madara:Persistent

Me:...........Kakashi can you please handle the Disclaimer for me*starts beating the hell out of Madara*

Kakashi:*sigh*Ovan21 doesn't own naruto if he did according to him I would have the sharingan Haku would have lived and Sasuke wouldn't be a pompus emo...oh and he also apologizes to the girls who likes Sasuke the way he is*throws script away*I'm done with this wheres my book?

Madara/Me:.....*runs*

Kakashi:*runs after*

His Name is Madara Uchiha named after his father who was defeated by the fourth Hokage the great immortal was finally gone his eyes the ultimate sharingan was sealed with his power were implanted into his son the final curse he placed on his son or the final chance to help his son it mattered not the day he was born he was cursed.

(12 years Later)

"Ok this years rookie of the year is a tie between.... Sasuke Uchiha and Madara Uchiha so to decide it we'll"

"Give it to him its a lousy title" Said Madara in a dull emotionless tone he wore a black short sleeve shirt over a fishnet shirt,black cargo pants,shinobi shoes,and bandages wrapped around his arms to his finger tips his black hair reached his neck and his emerald green eyes were hidden behind a white mask with black flames on it his head band around his neck,everyone wondered how he could see truth was he couldn't with it on but vibrations were something he could see as long as it ether had a pulse or the wind was hitting it he could see and he **saw** Sasuke glaring at him"temper temper cousin you don't want to set something on fire*

"Madara Sasuke stop or neither of you will get a team!" Iruka angrily the two stopped and listened"Ok Now then Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki,Sakura Haruno,Sasuke Uchiha,and........Madara Uchiha Team 8 Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and lastly since team 9 is in active dutie Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka,Shikamaru Nara,and Choji Akimichi you all have an hour for lunch then return for your sensei to clame your team"

"Iruka-sensei" said Madara standing up

"Yes Madara?" Iruka asked then Madara started clapping and the others joined in even Sasuke to them he(Iruka) had been a father like figure who pushed them to their limits and helped them to where they were today"Thank you everyone now become the best you can be" the clapping was replaced by the the scraping of chairs and people leaving

"Madara care to join us?"asked Ino

"Sure I'd love to"said Madara fallowing Ino and her team to the roof for lunch, most people in the village never saw Madara's face the InoShikaCho trio was the exception Madara spent most of his childhood hiding at their homes so they became close to one another

"So excited?"asked Shikamaru as Madara removed his mask he had a scar across his left eye from two years back

"Yeah I am.......(sigh) Sasuke is gonna be a pain though who ever picked us must've known I don't categorize myself with Uchiha the only reason I kept my name is to remind me of who I am" said Madara pulling a shogi board out of his bag and began playing Shikamaru

"Yeah you know better..."Said Choji

"Yeah your better then him" said Ino

"While I love the ego boost sometimes I want to show him that hes not that strong...check"

"Troublesome thats what it is"said Shikamaru "......check"

"Agreed my lazy friend" said Madara

"So hows using the Amaterasu?" asked Choji they all knew of the black fire that Madara used in his attacks h spent years trying to master it and was getting good

"Better I've been able to call it forth without saying it but sometimes I still do"Said Madara

"Checkmate and again troublesome"said Shikamaru

"Yeah it is......well time to head back good luck to ya guys"said Madara and he teleported away.

Me:*beat up*F$!^# you Kakashi ow So what did you reader think?

Madara Jr:I'm awesome

Sasuke:Your a moron

Madara Jr:THATS IT*starts fighting Sasuke*

Me:*sigh*I had to get stuck ending it with these two perfect thats it I'm gone Guy finish up*walks out*

Guy:Remember to Review this Youthful story and no flames but Youthful suggestions are welcome*gives the thumbs up*So let Ovan21 know what you want to see and maybe he'll introduce a paring*joins in fight*


End file.
